Resiko Orang Cantik
by niayesungie
Summary: Bagi Siwon, Yesung sangat cantik. YeWon/WonSung


Tubuh mungil dan mulus itu setengah terbaring pasrah di atas ranjang. Berbagai jenis dan ukuran bantal menyangga punggungnya yang terlihat rapuh. Seprai putih yang kontras dengan warna hitam kelam rambut lembut yang berkilau itu anehnya membuat efek yang menakjubkan bagi kulit putih Yesung. Membuat sosok cantik itu seakan bersinar.

Mata indah itu memandangi Siwon dengan tidak sabar.

Yang ditunggu malah hanya berdiri sambil bersedekap di hadapan ranjang besar itu. Hanya matanya dengan lancang memangsa pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Perlahan senyum nakalnya merekah ketika si mungil yang sudah telanjang di ranjang mengerucutkan bibir dengan jengkel.

"Kau terlihat sangat polos," Siwon masih belum juga naik ke ranjang. "Membuatku merasa seperti seorang pedofil."

Alih-alih menjawab, Yesung malah membuka lebar kedua pahanya dan mengangkat lututnya. Seakan semakin mengundang sang kekasih untuk segera mendekat.

"Siapa yang tahu kau ini sangat nakal?"

Mata Siwon dengan rakus berkelana ke kedua kaki kekasihnya yang mulus. Yesung tidak pernah membiarkan bulu kakinya tumbuh panjang seperti lelaki pada umumnya. Sebenarnya malah, seluruh tubuh indah itu bersih dari bulu.

Paha Yesung menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Siwon sungguh tergoda untuk menjamahkan tangannya di sana dan membuat kekasihnya mendesah, tapi masih ada lagi yang lebih indah daripada itu. Penis sang vokalis masih lemas, namun ukuran memang tidak bisa bohong. Merah jambu dan luar biasa indah, ukuran ereksi Yesung bisa menjadi lebih besar dari milik Siwon nantinya.

Siwon mendongak untuk mendapati Yesung membelalak padanya dengan marah. Dia pun semakin melebarkan seringai, puas rasanya melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya itu ketika marah dan terangsang. Benar-benar imut, sekaligus seksi.

Erotis.

"Sini," Yesung mengedipkan mata lambat-lambat, perlahan merubah ekspresi marahnya menjadi senyuman yang manis, juga nakal. Senyum kesayangan Siwon.

Siwon mengangkat alis, pura-pura berpikir. "Memangnya mau ngapain?"

Belum puas dia kalau sang kekasih belum benar-benar ngambek. Dia akan terus menggoda.

"Aku pergi saja," sosok mungil yang bugil di atas ranjang itu menutup pahanya dengan kasar dan langsung mencoba bangkit dari nyamannya bantal-bantal empuk yang menjadi senderannya. Senyuman manis yang hanya pura-pura itu langsung lenyap, digantikan aura marah yang membara, semerah wajahnya menahan jengkel.

Siwon tidak membiarkan bahkan punggung Yesung lepas dari bantal-bantal empuknya. Diterjangnya sang kekasih seperti seekor singa menerjang mangsa yang sudah lama diincarnya. Tubuh kedua pria itu dengan segera saling menempel seperti kena perekat, dan Yesung tidak kuasa menahan gairahnya sehingga dia langsung kembali pasrah ditindih sang kekasih.

Ciuman Siwon sangat liar dan menuntut. Yesung hanya mampu membuka mulut dan merelakan Siwon bermain-main dan mendominasi lidahnya, sementara tangannya menggapai segala bagian tubuh sang kekasih yang mampu dia jangkau.

Siwon senang membuat Yesung merasa kewalahan seperti ini. Tidak bisa bereaksi, hanya pasrah ketika Siwon mencecap rasa di lidah dan bibirnya, tanpa memberikan perlawanan berarti dalam pertarungan lidah mereka. Pasrah ketika tubuh Siwon yang liat dan kekar menindih habis seluruh tubuhnya yang mungil, menggesekkan setiap senti kulit tubuh mereka berdua dan mendapatkan rasa hangat dan kepuasan yang tidak ada duanya.

Siwon semakin larut mempermainkan lidah Yesung, menikmati rasa pahit kopi hitam yang kuat. Hingga lenguhan Yesung yang mulai kehabisan nafas membuatnya melepaskan bibir bawah sang kekasih, yang anehnya terasa manis. Kontras dengan lidahnya.

Sang visual Super Junior mengamati keindahan wajah di hadapannya itu. Yesung membuka matanya akhirnya, dan menatap Siwon yang menjulang di atasnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kau cantik sekali," Siwon balas menatap mata sipit yang indah itu dengan sayang. Dibelainya rambut Yesung yang mulai berantakan dengan lembut.

Kedua tangan Yesung membelai-belai dada bidang Siwon dengan mesra. Pandangan matanya jatuh ke otot perut _sixpack_ sang kekasih, tangannya merabai tubuh Siwon yang luar biasa maskulin dengan penuh gairah. Bergerak memutar sebelum akhirnya dia mencubit-cubit kecil kedua puting Siwon.

Siwon menempelkan keningnya ke kening Yesung, kedua hidung mereka beradu. Menikmati sentuhan sang kekasih di bahu dan punggungnya, tatapan lembut mata terindah di dunia—baginya—membuatnya sadar betapa dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Cinta Yesung telah membuatnya tak berdaya, dia rela menukar apapun di dunia ini untuk bisa merasakan cinta seindah ini selamanya.

"Kau suka menggodaku," Yesung tersenyum lembut, suaranya merajuk, tapi tidak ada lagi gurat kemarahan yang tadi sempat tersirat di wajahnya. "Sangat menyebalkan."

"Aku hanya mengapresiasi keindahan tubuhmu," Siwon menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di hidung Yesung. "Kau sungguh indah."

Tiba-tiba Yesung melengkungkan tubuhnya, mengejutkan sang kekasih karena gesekan kuat yang tercipta di antara kedua tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Buktikan," titah sang pria mungil. Dalam tatapan matanya ada kerling nakal dan lapar, tapi Siwon memang tidak perlu disuruh dua kali.

Kali ini ciuman Siwon di bibir Yesung terasa lembut, juga singkat. Pria tampan itu melarikan tangannya di tubuh sang kekasih, membelai lembut pinggang, perut, dan dada sang pria mungil. Membuat sekujur tubuh Yesung merinding karena antisipasi.

Siwon menciumi rahang dan leher sang kekasih dengan memuja. Yesung tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, dia pun merasakan cinta yang begitu besar dan dalam melingkupi mereka berdua. Telah menjalin kasih selama empat tahun dengan diam-diam, merahasiakannya dari semua orang—bahkan anggota Super Junior pun tidak ada yang tahu—mereka telah melalui masa-masa sulit bersama.

Tangan sang pria mungil meraih rambut Siwon lembut dan meremas-remasnya dengan gemas selagi pria itu membubuhkan suatu tanda kemesraan di bahunya. Dia mendesah, ciuman Siwon terasa panas membakar api gairahnya.

"Ahh," Yesung nyaris terlonjak saat Siwon menggigit tulang belikatnya, sementara tangannya bermain-main dengan kedua puting pria manis itu.

Kepala Yesung tersentak ke belakang saat bibir Siwon menemukan tonjolan-tonjolan merah muda di dadanya, dan mulai melumat salah satunya dengan penuh nafsu. Siwon tahu betul betapa Yesung sangat mudah terangsang ketika putingnya dikulum, sehingga dia tidak kaget saat dirasanya penis Yesung mulai membesar dan menggesek perutnya.

Lidahnya memutar-mutar dengan gemas di puting yang telah menegang itu, kemudian mulutnya dengan sensual menyedot daerah areola sang kekasih. Yesung terdengar menghela nafas pendek-pendek dan mencengkeram rambut Siwon dengan kuat.

Setelah selesai memuaskan kedua puting Yesung, Siwon kembali mendongak ke atas untuk memandangi kekasihnya. Yesung banjir keringat, terengah-engah, dan wajahnya merah padam, kentara sekali kalau dia kewalahan. Namun ketika dia membuka mata dan mendapati wajah menggoda Siwon, sang pria mungil langsung mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tuntutnya, terduduk agak lebih tegak. "Katanya mau membuktikan…"

"Minta cium dulu," jawab Siwon. Dia langsung menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yesung, dan tanpa menunggu reaksi sang kekasih, tangan kanannya langsung memegang bagian belakang leher Yesung. Membuat sang pria mungil menengadah dan segera diciumnya bibir tipis merah jambu itu lagi. "Kalau tubuhmu itu surga duniaku, bibirmu adalah canduku," Siwon membelai bekas gigitan lembutnya di bibir Yesung.

Kembali Siwon membawa Yesung dalam ciuman liar yang memabukkan. Satu tangannya masih dengan lembut melingkari leher dan belakang telinga Yesung, sementara tangan lain turun ke bawah dan menemukan ereksi sang kekasih.

"Yahh," Yesung mendesah ketika Siwon mengocok penisnya semakin cepat dan menggigit-gigit kecil bibirnya yang sudah pasti bengkak kini.

Dia suka cara Siwon mendominasinya, benar-benar mengontrol segala pergerakan mereka tanpa berhenti memberinya kenikmatan dan memanjakannya dengan lembut. Kini ciuman Siwon beralih ke salah satu cuping telinga Yesung, menggigit-gigit kecil telinga yang sudah merah tanpa ampun itu.

Siwon menciumi belakang telinga Yesung dan mencium aroma wangi vanila yang memang selalu pria mungil itu kenakan. Dia seakan tenggelam semakin dalam oleh nafsu karena wangi manis itu.

"Wonie," tiba-tiba suara lemah Yesung memanggil. "Aku keluar…"

Tangan Yesung melingkari leher Siwon dan menarik pria tampan itu ke dalam pelukannya saat dia mencapai puncak kenikmatan dan membasahi perut mereka berdua.

"Ungh," Yesung mendesah dan tersentak-sentak merasakan sensasi ejakulasinya. Siwon lagi-lagi harus terkesima memandangi wajah merah itu, dengan mata terpejam dan bibir merah merekah yang terbuka.

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Yesung dan menciumi kedua kelopak mata kekasihnya. "Masih mau bukti?" bisiknya. Dibelai-belainya pipi berisi Yesung penuh sayang.

"Hm," Yesung mengangguk, masih memejamkan mata. "Penuhi aku…"

Seketika itu juga tangan Siwon turun ke bawah, menuju lubang intim Yesung. Yesung tersenyum tipis ketika satu jari sang kekasih menyentuh permukaan yang masih sempit. Tangan yang lain mengangkat sebelah bokongnya, dan meremas-remasnya lembut.

"Jariku masuk," Siwon memperingatkan. "Rileks, Sayang."

Telunjuk kanan Siwon menembus lubang intim Yesung yang belum tersentuh sedari tadi, dan mulai menjelajah dengan hati-hati. Kemudian pandangan matanya jatuh pada penis Yesung yang berlumuran precum dan sisa-sisa spermanya barusan.

"Apa, lihat-lihat," ujar Yesung ketika mengamati Siwon mengamati penisnya. Dia merasa malu organ intimnya diamati dari jarak begitu dekat, belum lagi tatapan mata lapar Siwon itu!

"Kelihatannya lezat," Siwon kembali menyeringai. Sebelum Yesung sempat menyadari apapun, lidah Siwon telah menjilati precum dan sisa sperma itu dari batang penis Yesung.

"Ahh Wonie!" Yesung kaget sekaligus semakin bergairah. Siwon menjilati penisnya layaknya menjilati sebatang permen loli, membuat jari-jari kaki sang pria manis mengeriting karena hasrat.

Tanpa dia sadari, Siwon telah memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam lubang intimnya dan membuat gerakan-gerakan menggunting untuk semakin memperlebar jalan masuk ke surga dunianya. Yesung terlalu terpaku pada sensasi lidah Siwon bermain di kepala penisnya, menyambut lebih banyak lagi precum yang keluar.

"Ternyata tercecer sampai ke sini," Siwon meninggalkan penis Yesung yang sudah mulai tegang lagi untuk menjilati sisa-sisa sperma di perut rata sang kekasih.

"Jangan…" Yesung bermaksud mencegah Siwon menelantarkan penisnya namun dia justru yang terkejut karena begitu saja empat jari Siwon sudah berada dalam liang senggamanya. "Uhm, ahh…" sang pria manis terhenyak merasakan pergerakan jemari Siwon dan melupakan hal lain. Tangan-tangan berjari mungil Yesung kembali menjamah kepala sang kekasih untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan.

Siwon terus menjilati sisa-sisa sperma di perut Yesung dan sesekali membuat tanda-tanda kemesraan berwarna kemerahan di permukaan kulit yang mulus itu. Sementara keempat jarinya semakin dalam masuk hingga akhirnya cengkeraman Yesung di rambutnya terlepas. Rupanya dia telah menemukan titik kenikmatan terdalam sang kekasih, membuat pria manis itu tidak berdaya bersender pada bantal-bantal dengan mata terpejam.

Kini Siwon yakin sang kekasih sudah siap. Dengan cekatan dia mengeluarkan keempat jarinya, membuat Yesung membuka mata dengan penuh ekspektasi. Siwon mempersiapkan penisnya yang sudah benar-benar keras dan besar untuk memasuki Yesung dengan sedikit mengocoknya. Namun sang kekasih ternyata sudah bangkit dari posisinya untuk 'menyapa' penisnya.

Yesung merangkak menuju Siwon dan merunduk untuk mengulum penis sang kekasih. Ereksi Siwon cukup besar namun Yesung sudah biasa memanjakannya hingga dia tidak terlalu mengalami kesulitan. Sang pria mungil memasukkan penis kekasihnya dalam hingga ke kerongkongan sehingga Siwon yang terkejut tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mendesah. Yesung menaik-turunkan kepalanya untuk melakukan _deep throat_ pada Siwon, dan bokongnya menungging di hadapan sang kekasih.

"Sayang…" Siwon memanggil dan membelai-belai punggung Yesung tanpa sadar.

"Hm?" jawab Yesung, dengan penis Siwon masih di mulutnya.

Getaran yang dikirimkan suara Yesung ke penis Siwon sungguh luar biasa, sang pria tampan seperti terkena setrum kenikmatan yang membuat kedua lututnya lemas. Ereksinya pun terasa semakin besar dan precum keluar dengan makin deras.

Siwon memutuskan untuk menghentikan aksi nakal kekasihnya sebelum 'permainan' mereka yang sebenarnya harus gagal jika Siwon ejakulasi saat itu juga.

"Stop, Sayang," Siwon menjauhkan kepala Yesung dari penisnya dengan kedua tangan menangkup wajah Yesung. Sang kekasih akhirnya melepaskan Siwon, namun dia kembali cemberut lucu.

"Permenku," Yesung merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang merah dan bengkak.

"Nanti aku belikan berapa pun permen yang kau mau. Sekarang, aku mau membuktikan padamu betapa aku mengapresiasi tubuh indahmu."

Siwon segera menindih tubuh mungil Yesung hingga telentang di ranjang mereka yang besar itu. Mereka kembali berciuman, bibir Siwon yang kering dan lembut memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut di bibir Yesung yang basah.

Siwon berhenti mencium sang kekasih untuk membuka kedua lutut pria mungil itu, kemudian mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang intim Yesung yang berkedut dan merekah sebagai hasil dari 'pemanasan' yang telah dilakukannya tadi. Yesung memandangi penis sang kekasih dengan penuh gairah, dan mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit untuk memudahkan akses bagi Siwon.

"Uhmh…" Yesung mencengkeram lengan Siwon ketika kepala penis pria tampan itu mulai memasuki dirinya.

"Yesung…" Siwon langsung menurunkan kepalanya untuk memberi ciuman-ciuman panas pada Yesung, yang menyambut dengan bibir terbuka. Sang dominan menyentakkan penisnya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi dan Yesung melenguh di antara rasa sakit dan hasrat.

Akhirnya Siwon membenamkan dirinya dalam di tubuh kekasihnya. Yesung mencengkeram lengan Siwon dan menggigit bibir sang kekasih merasakan nikmat, sementara Siwon membelai-belai rambutnya dan mulai bergerak keluar masuk dengan perlahan.

Ketatnya cengkeraman dinding-dinding rektum Yesung membuat Siwon semakin semangat menggerakkan penisnya dengan kecepatan yang semakin meningkat. Semakin cepat Siwon bergerak, semakin kencang lenguhan Yesung dan suara itu baginya merupakan suara terindah di dunia.

Siwon asyik menciumi leher Yesung sambil terus bergerak, berusaha menemukan titik kepuasan sang kekasih sementara si pria mungil meremas rambut Siwon sambil bergerak naik turun mengimbangi irama tusukan pria tampan itu.

"Won… iya, di… situ…" Yesung nyaris kehabisan nafas untuk mengucapkannya. Siwon telah menemukan titik ternikmat di tubuh mungilnya dan tanpa sadar jari-jari mungilnya mencengkeram punggung sang kekasih.

Siwon segera meningkatkan presisi tusukan penisnya di dalam Yesung dan suara merdu lenguhan kekasih manisnya terdengar semakin indah. Dia berhenti menciumi leher Yesung dan beralih menuju ke kedua puting Yesung yang seolah menantangnya. Siwon mengulum dan menghisap kedua puting itu bergantian, membuat Yesung melengkungkan tubuhnya nikmat.

"Wonie… ahh…"

Siwon menghisap salah satu puting itu seperti bayi yang menyusu, dan Yesung menekan kepala Siwon lebih rapat ke dadanya. Penis sang pria mungil kini sudah berdiri dan keras sepenuhnya sehingga tanpa sadar tangan Siwon telah bergerilya untuk memanjakannya.

"Cepat… Wonie… lagi," Yesung berkata dengan suara bergetar. Siwon tidak tahu mana yang kekasihnya itu maksud, percepat genjotannya ke dalam tubuh Yesung atau percepat kocokannya di penis pria manis itu?

Sang pria tampan memutuskan untuk melakukan keduanya. Pinggulnya kini bergerak luar biasa cepat, masih terus menusuk titik kenikmatan Yesung sementara tangannya bermain semakin liar di puncak penis itu. Bergerak seirama hingga beberapa detik kemudian Yesung telah menyemburkan spermanya ke tangan Siwon.

Pria manis itu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Siwon setelah ejakulasinya berakhir.

"Kau luar biasa," Yesung bergumam lembut sambil menciumi leher Siwon. Kekasihnya masih bergerak sangat cepat hingga tubuh Yesung masih berguncang-guncang. Namun tampaknya Siwon belum akan keluar dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau… engh… nikmat…" Siwon membalas, kini pinggulnya benar-benar bergerak di luar kuasanya.

Yesung membawa tubuh Siwon turun semakin rapat ke tubuhnya. Pelukan hangat Yesung dan ciuman-ciuman manis pria itu di belakang lehernya membuat Siwon merasa dia semakin dekat pada puncak kenikmatannya.

"Tenang… Sayang. Sedikit… lagi," ucap Siwon terengah.

Yesung melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Siwon dan masih terus berusaha merangsang sang kekasih meski dia sendiri sudah sangat lelah. Digigitnya cuping telinga pria tampannya dan seketika itu juga dengan erangan keras, sperma Siwon keluar deras di dalam tubuh Yesung.

"Ahhh…"

Tubuh Siwon lemas di atas tubuh Yesung dan sang pria mungil masih memeluknya sambil membelai-belai punggung pria itu.

"Sayangku," Yesung memanggil karena mulai merasa sesak tertindih tubuh Siwon. Dia pun telah merasa penuh oleh sperma Siwon di dalam dirinya.

Siwon segera bangkit dan mencium bibir Yesung lagi sebelum mengeluarkan penisnya dari tubuh Yesung. Dengan masih terengah, pria tampan itu kembali memandangi tubuh telanjang kekasihnya yang baru saja dia 'kerjai' habis-habisan.

"Cantik," ucap Siwon sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum nakal.

Kedua puting Yesung kini merah dan bengkak. Bahu, dada dan perutnya dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah tanda kepemilikan dari sang kekasih. Siwon tidak setengah-setengah dalam menggodanya.

Pandangan mata Siwon kini jatuh ke bagian bawah tubuh mungil itu. Menyapu paha dan kakinya.

Yesung menelan ludah, dia tahu persis arti pandangan itu.

Sebelum pria manis itu sempat mengatakan apapun, Siwon telah turun dan menebarkan ciuman-ciuman dan gigitan-gigitan kecil di paha dalamnya. Tangannya membelai-belai kedua tulang kering Yesung, dan ciuman-ciuman mulai mengarah naik ke selangkangannya.

"Ahhh… Wonie… Aku capek!"

Tampaknya si cantik memang masih harus menguatkan diri karena Choi Siwon, sang kekasih tampan, tidak akan pernah puas memuja tubuh indahnya.

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** Akhirnya berhasil nulis full smut di bahasa :D Terima kasih sudah membaca^^


End file.
